


Not Legal in the State of Texas

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There may be implications, but they remain implied.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Legal in the State of Texas

**Author's Note:**

> There may be implications, but they remain implied.

 

“Lay low.”  
  
“That should be ‘lie low,’ Ray.”  
  
“That should be ‘shut up,’ Benny. They’ll hear us.”  
  
Fraser leaned closer toward Ray, and whispered, “I’m not entirely sure why we’re hiding. They’re just arranging flowers and votive candles. And we’re not doing anything illegal.”  
  
“Bet it’s not legal in Texas,” Ray muttered. Fraser’s forehead crinkled in puzzlement.  
  
“But we’re not _in_ Texas, Ray.”  
  
“’We’re not in Texas.’” Ray guffawed – quietly – into his fist. “Jeeze, Benny, do you got to take everything literally?”  
  
Fraser’s face went prissy and schoolmarm. He put his finger to his lips. “Hush, Ray, I thought you wanted us to be quiet.”  
  
Ray glared at him, then poked his head over the back of the church pew. “We’re okay. It’s just us.”  
  
“So it would appear.”  
  
“Can’t you just say ‘yes’ once in your life? It’s always gotta be five words with you when one will do.”  
  
Fraser looked hurt. "Four words."  
  
“Awh, come on, Benny. You know I don’t mean anything by it.”  
  
Fraser rose to his feet, in one fluid movement, brushing nonexistent dust from his knees. Ray stumbled a bit, flailed, then started scraping spiderwebs from his suit.  
  
“I gotta say something to Father Behan about the cleaning roster. It’s not sanitary down there.”  
  
“How would you explain how you knew?”  
  
Ray scowled. “You’re a smug bastard. You know exactly why I was down on my knees.”  
  
“Were you _praying?”_  
   
“Stop it, Benny –”  
  
“I ask because –”  
  
“Because what?”  
  
Fraser paused, let out a shy smile, then ducked his head to hide it. "It was the look in your eyes when you said 'It's just us.' Did you mean that, Ray?"  
  
“Mean what?”  
  
“That it’s just us?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ray dropped his attitude, and stroked a thumb on Fraser’s shoulder. Fraser shivered. “Yeah, Benny. Just us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dS snippets on live journal.
> 
> Used all the prompts for this one: lay, lie, low, lean and  
> "It was the look in those eyes  
> When you said something like,  
> 'It's just us.'"  
> (Gord Downie, "Yer Possessed")
> 
> triple drabble


End file.
